


Just so i...

by Kaz3104nyan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3104nyan/pseuds/Kaz3104nyan
Summary: Nino sometimes wishes that magic never exist or he doesn't own one of the strongest. Or at least, the very least he's not fall in love with someone else's boyfriend.this is my first fic and i'm sorry for the grammar error. English is not my mother tongue :pEnjoy~ :D





	1. the pale boy and his Switch

Chapter 1

Ohno Satoshi still wondering why he’s here, in a party that he doesn’t even know what for. The only thing that make him attend is his parents. Because what else is the reason for a 17 years old to attend such glamorous party like this beside their parents? Well, maybe except Jun. His friend really love to attend this kind of party, as an excuse to look for a fine lady. Whatever.  
He look around from the place he stand for the last 30 minutes with his 3rd glass of orange juice, trying to catch something that interesting while waiting his friends to arrived. Sho said he will come after his piano lesson and Jun…. after his beauty treatment.  
He let his gaze wondering around. It seems that something important will be happening in this party, with how much eldery from magic community is attending. He himself is a son of the most powerful water magic family, while Sho’s is fire and Jun is a spirit magic user. The three of them came from an elite family of old magic user, the one that history is run really deep.  
Honestly, he doesn’t really care about that. First, because he have to train to control his power and second, being one of the elite family is really complicated, and he hate complicated stuff. All he want to do is draw and make art not be a CEO of some big-ass company.  
His mind is wondering until his eyes discover something, nope, someone that interest him enough. A pale boy with jet black hair and damn, what a beautiful but cold eyes. Okay, the boy is so handsome, but look out of place like him. This is the first time Ohno see him in a party, and Ohno been attending this kind of party since he’s still in his mother womb, so he almost knew all the face here.  
However, this boy, he bet younger than him, is a new face. A new face that he doesn’t mind at all. Maybe he’s someone partner? Ohno keep looking at the boy, who took something out his pocket. A freaking Nintendo Switch! Dude got guts. No one is playing a game in the middle of a freaking party!  
Ohno really wanted to approach the boy, but he stop when a girl, which he know from school talk to the boy. Ah, so he’s Toda Erika boyfriend? And if he feel disappointed at that, he don’t know why.  
Toda is his junior and also member of the student council, he’s Sho’s secretary in treasury division while Jun is the Vice President and he himself is the president. Yep, perks of being the most famous group of guys in the school. He hates it.  
Well, actually he assumed that the boy is Toda boyfriend with how she caressed his cheek and how the boy answer her question with a super beautiful smile, that made him wishing he’s the one that received those smile. OK! he guess he drink too much orange juice, and end up with weird feeling like this.  
“Satoshi?” Ohno snap to reality when he heard a voice calling his name.  
“Miku-chan?” oh yeah, he totally forgot that his girlfriend is also going to come tonight as his plus one.  
Damn. Yes, he got a girlfriend. So why he daydreaming about another person smile? And a boy.  
Its not that same gender love is something weird in their world. It’s a really common things and the submissive one also could bear a children. Magic user weird DNA, seriously. But usually a person is already know their preference, Sho know he like a man, and Jun is a girl worshipper while he always like girl until this particular boy came into the picture.  
“Satoshi? Are you spacing out again? Mouuu~” Miku shake his shoulder and Ohno decide to focus on his girlfriend before Miku throwing fire on him, like literally. He wish that no girl should have fire magic. Its really dangerous with how moody they are and then add some fire sparking ability. Don’t make him start on how super scary they are on their PMS times.  
“No, I’m just looking for Sho and Jun, baby. Do you see them?” he hold her hand.  
“Yes! They told me to call you there. Come on!” Ohno sighed inwardly and let himself get dragged to where his friends lounging with one last glance to the no named boy who currently talk with Toda-san. He also got girlfriend, Satoshi! He scold himself.


	2. The sleepy head and..... unfortunately, his girlfriend

Chapter 2  
Ninomiya Kazunari sighing for the nth time tonight. He just moving back from LA to Japan two days ago. He still need to recover from those jet lag for God Sake. But instead, he have to go to this party. Erika dad said it’s a party for him, but after hearing that he requested not to mention anything about him in the party and just call him personally if someone need to meet with him. Nino hate publication damn much.   
A welcome back party for a 15 years old kid is not something fun he thought. And no one knows him anyway, he’s living in Los Angeles for the last 8 years and barely visit Japan. And now coming back for good is also something he’s not looking forward to be honest. Parent and their decision, seriously.   
He decide to wait for his childhood friend, Erika, in one corner of the ballroom, where no one will notice him. For all thing that is holly, Nino really hate crowded place like this, the suit and tie he have to use, and mostly he hate strangers.   
Nino got really sleepy waiting for Erika, he might be an air bender, but that doesn’t include an immune to jet lag unfortunately. His eyes wondering to the large ballroom , looking for his friend, but instead his eyes fall into a gorgeous sleepy eyed man who looked bored holding a glass of orange juice. Damn it to hell and back.   
There’s a lot of time where Nino love his power, but right now, he hates it so much. For some reason, instead just being an air bender, he also a telepath and empath in one complicated package. The attractiveness that he feel at that time is no joke, it make him have to inhale as deep as the ocean, to calm his heartbeat. Unfortunately, being an empath also make him really sensitive with his own feeling.   
So, to further help him calm down, Nino took out his Nintendo switch and start playing until Erika call his name and he feel like he should hug Erika for saving him from the need to approach the stranger with sleepy eyes.   
“You okay, kid?” Erika asked, and he rolled his eyes. Just because Erika is one year older than him, she doesn’t have to call him kid, right? Moreover they will be in the same grade too.   
“Yeah, just sleepy.” Erika caressed his cheek softly, and can’t help to smile at the gesture. Actually, Erika is his unofficial fiancé, which both doesn’ have feeling for each other, except a brother-sister love and great deal of care toward each other. Their parents know that Nino prefer man, and they okay with it. Erika herself love man, but she need someone who loves her for her not just a sister love.   
Its complicated, he knows. But both parents didn’t push them onto anything, if one day they meet their true love, then the engagement won’t continue. It won’t effect anything such business relationship or their friendship. That’s why they didn’t announce it officially yet, at least until both Erika and Nino sure that they want to be with each other .  
The sounds of Erika laugh snap him back to reality, “Can you wait for another hour and then we will go home?” She asked. And he nodded, but he catch something in his peripheral vision, the sleepy eyed man holding hand with girl.   
Damn. Its just two days, and he already know that his life in Japan will be complicated. He wished that he didn’t have to move from LA and stay with Toma and Koichi there.   
His damn luck, seriously.


	3. First day of school is never a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to upload double chapter XD

Nino woke up at 6am that morning and cursing his weak body for still affected by the damn Jet Lag, while spending whole Sunday only sleeping and eating. The party was on Friday and he spent Saturday tidying up his new apartment, he doesn’t want to live in his parent big mansion alone, so he decide on an apartment that only a walking distance from his new school. It easier he think.   
He will be joining in the 2nd grade at Hikari High today, uncle Touya said he will be in the same class with Erika so he didn’t need to be afraid. He frown at that, why he must be afraid of a new class? He knows that he wont socialize much there.   
Erika offer him a ride to school that morning, but he declined and told her that he will meet her at school. But now, he start to regret that decision while walk to the school.  
Thank God, Erika understand him enough and apparently waiting him at the gate with that smirk of her and Nino feels like wipe those smile with a gust of wind toward her but wisely hold himself back.   
“What?” He asked.  
“Nothin’, just thinking that maybe the little kid afraid of his first day of school. So I’m going to wait him in the gate.” She said while giggle, and Nino only rolled his eyes but also squeezed her hand softly as thank you.   
“Its gonna be okay, Kazu. I’ll be here for you.” Erika said when they walk pass lobby and she watch how Nino expression turn cold and Erika knows that was the way Nino protecting himself after all that happened, and how he will put up a wall so nobody could get in. She’s the one who lucky enough to get to know the real Ninomiya Kazunari and she treasure it so much.   
“I know.” Is the only answer she got. They walk in silent to the teacher lounge because Nino had to report to their homeroom teacher first.   
The moment Asada- Sensei announce there will be a new student from LA, the classroom start to get noisy. Erika rolled her eyes and believe once Nino is called, the noise will get wilder. She just hope Nino will at least smile. That kid really need to smile more if he wants to get more friends here, beside her.   
As expected, all the class get was ‘Hi, I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Yoroshiku.’ Without smile, but still all the girls went crazy and Erika tempted to smirk but hold herself. Nino was seated behind Aiba Masaki, a happy go lucky kid, who also her fellow student council member for sport division. Yeah, good luck for her childhood friends, Aiba nickname is sunshine because he always happy and smile. The exact opposite from Nino.   
After all the noises and excited whisper toned down, the class finally started and halfway through it Erika got really sleepy so she sneak a peek onto the new student who sat in the end of the row near the window, aaaannnnddd yep! The kid is playing his switch and totally ignore their math teacher. 

Nino sigh deeply as the bell ringing. Finally break time, he couldn’t stand any longer all the whispering around him. He walk to Erika’s seat with a headache that could turn into migraine anytime soon.   
“ Eri, lets go.” He said. Wrong move though, suddenly everybody turned and look their way with shocked look.   
“You guys know each other?” one of the girl ask and Nino couldn’t care less of answering, instead he give her a cold stare.   
“Yeah we are childhood friends.” Erika smiles. Nino look at the girl eye and luckily the girl look at him in the eyes too. He immediately grip Erika hand and dragged her to the door. “Come on Eri, I’m hungry.”  
He keep holding Erika arm and walk in the hallway, actually doesn’t know where to go. He stopped when Erika grab his shoulder.  
“Nino, calm down. Its okay.” Erika stop him and he had to took a deep breath to actually calm down.   
“You know about it huh?” Nino couldn’t help but asked her the truth, he won’t forgive anyone that hurt Erika. No fucking way!  
“Yeah, you know… it never easy being famous. Don’t worry, it’s my second year here, so I’m used to it.” Erika said, and he didn’t like it at all.   
“Be honest to me, please, do they bully you?”   
“Kazu, calm down. No, they never do anything to me, only talking behind my back. But no one actually do something bad. Maybe it is because I’m a part of the student council and Sakurai-senpai secretary at that.” She try to convince him. Kinda failed though, because Nino is already tuned with Erika emotion, being an empath he is, since they both know each other more than 15 years. So, he could pick up even the tiny bits of her hidden feeling.   
“Okay, if you say so. But please tell me, if someone ever touch you, or say something bad straight to you, okay? Please.” Nino didn’t care if he begging right now. He need to make sure Erika is okay.   
“Yes, dear fiancée, I promise. But, speaking of student council, I actually need to get something from Sakurai-senpai, would you be so kind and accompany me there?” She bat her eyelashes to him and he rolled his eyes.   
“Sure, sure. As long as I don’t have to talk to strangers.” Erika grin and dragged him to the 3rd year floor.


	4. Crazy fiance and oh,,,, there he is!

Erika really knows how to get more enemy, Nino think, with how she confidently walk the 3rd year hallway. Ignoring all the boy who ogling her and all the girl who narrowed their eyes at her. Yep, his fiancé is a bit crazy.   
“Do you want to come inside or wait here?” is what Erika asked and he tempted to curse at her, telepathically of course, and yes he could to that to someone that very close to him emotionally, but of course held back himself.   
“Oh, you try to kill me now?” He raise one his eyebrows and got a grin from her.   
“Yes yes grumpy kid, you’re comin’ with me~” she said and dragged him to one of the classroom. Crazy fiancé seriously.   
“Sakurai-senpaii~~~” Erika said while walking to the group of 3rd year who look like having their lunch together in corner of classroom. Wait, isn’t that the kid from his class that sit in front of him? Whoa. His school is really weird.   
“Hey, Erika-chan! Come here!” Sakurai-senpai, well, he assumed it’s him, waving his hand.   
“Come Kazu!” She said and he just nodded, following her.   
“Hey Senpai-tachi, sorry for disturbing your lunch~!” Erika said, and they start a conversation that Nino didn’t have any idea about. He seriously feel awkward and left out there, so he choose to just stand and wait, at least wait until Erika remember he is here.   
Its not until he look at someone in the group that so far, sit with his back towards him, who decide to turn a bit and he would never ever forget that sleepy eyes or that chubby cheek. Damn, Nino is screwed! He went to the same school with the gorgeous sleepy man from the party! Okay he need to calm down.  
Now he wish Erika forget that he’s there so he could escape. Nino try so hard to control his magic and not sharing eye contact with the sleepy boy. He prepared to turn around and run, but his damn luck, someone see him and decide to tell everyone in the table.   
“Hey, you are the new kid in my class right? Why are you here?” Shit. It’s his classmate. Nope, don’t look up Nino, keep your eyes down, don’t get any eye contact.  
“Whoa! Sorry, Nino!” Thankfully, Erika finally realize that she’s not alone. “He’s here with me Aiba-chan. Nino is my childhood friend, then he move to LA and just got back to Japan last week.”   
Suddenly Nino saw a hand being shove in his sight of view. “Hi, I’m Aiba Masaki. Nice to meet you, Nino-chan!”   
Nino-chan? This Aiba guy is way too friendly for his liking. Nino slowly look up, but trying to focus to anywhere that not eyes, but no luck, the guy persistently look into his eyes. And Nino is hit by sudden wave of weird feeling that he end up stumble back. Aiba is fast to catch him before he embarrassing himself by fell on his butt.   
“Whoa are you okay?” Aiba help him steadying himself.  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m okay. Just a bit dizzy.” He answered and tried to look at Erika for help, but make some mistake and end up looking straight at the sleepy boy eyes.   
Nino feels like he’s going to fainted soon with how strong the feeling he get from the boy, it’s a really weird feeling. Way more weird compared to Aiba’s one. He know this kind of feeling, the one he get from his parents, but more strong.   
The thing with his empath power is, he could feel other people feeling, way before the person himself realize it, instead of just the present feelings. Nino could also influence people feelings or just the atmosphere around them, he went through a super hard training for this, because he doesn’t want people suddenly get sad just because he feeling it.   
Only several people know about his second power. Usually people only know his air bender one, it’s safer for him. People tend to avoid an empath because they could manipulate feeling, and the powerful one could even make image or put some image in people head, which of course Nino could do it.   
Usually he could control his power and not getting any feeling even when they have eye contact. He could choose who too see or not, but today his control seems went to vacation without him. Maybe because of the jetlag, or maybe because of something else that more crazy.   
“Nino-chan? Are you okay?” Aiba voice snap him back to reality, and he realize he’s been staring hole to the boy. While actually the boy already look away, and Nino feels like dig himself a hole and hide there for the rest of the forever.   
“Aiba-chan, I guess the Jet Lag still got the best in him.” Erika, saving the day as always.   
“Ah, of course. He used to live in LA for so long so Japan time kind of messed him up ne?” the Sakurai guy said, he could only nodded and now seriously avoid any eye contact anymore.   
“Ah, pardon, Ninomiya-san. I’m Sakurai Sho, 3rd year for Science and Tech Program. This is Ohno Satoshi for Art and History Program, and Miku Yamazaki for Literature program, the last one here is Matsumoto Jun, which actually 2nd years like you guys, for Science and Tech Program.” Sakurai-san suddenly introduce all his friend. Okay, so the sleepy guy is Ohno Satoshi, cute. And his girlfriend who glaring dagger at Nino, is Miku, and lastly a boy with some serious thick eyebrow is Matsumoto.   
“Its okay, Senpai. I’m Ninomiya Kazunari, for Art and History Program. Yoroshiku.” He said, bowing a little.   
“No worries, Ninomiya-san. We hope you enjoy stay at Hikari High. All of us is actually a member of Student Council, well, Ohno-kun here is the President though.” Sakurai-senpai said and Nino kinda didn’t belive the sleepy cute chubby boy is a President of the Student Council.   
“Thank you, Senpai.” He bowed to Sakurai and look at his childhood friends. “ Eri, are you done? You have to eat before the break is over. Come on.” He said as an excuse for get out from there.   
“Are you and Toda-san together?” Suddenly, Matsumoto asked him, which honestly make him taken aback.   
“Uh, if you mean together as in relationship then, no. We’re not.” Nino said, and now he’s looking to the guys eyes willingly. He could feel jealousy toward him and affection toward Erika. Ah, so that’s how is it.   
“Yeah, but I’m his fiancé though.” Erika suddenly said and Nino choked on nothing, then actually cursed in ten different language through their mind link. The face that Jun showed them are so precious that he had to bit his lip before explaining.   
“It’s a parent thing. Nothing official.” And glance at Ohno who keep eating his bentou. Yep, he’s not even interested in him. At all.   
Erika just shrug and took his hand. “ Well, Kazu’s right though, need to eat. See you Senpai-tachi!” then dragged him away from their senpai and classmate.   
Erika is definitely crazy. He’s sure about that now.


	5. Oh wow~ he really did like him...

“Eri, why did you tell them about it?” He asked her when they already in the cafeteria, ignoring all the eyes that following them.   
“That’s the truth, kid.” Erika say and eat her salad. Nino sigh, and decide he will talk to Erika after school.   
Thankfully for the rest of the day nothing happened, just the Aiba guy is so noisy and try to talk to him every second, the guy really a happy go lucky kid with personality of sunshine. The exact opposite of him. But seriously, Aiba is always smiling no matter what, not that much thing happened in his first day though. And he feel justified for wanting to shout at him.   
Nino took Erika to his apartment after school. First, because he need to talk, and secondly, he kinda miss spending time just the two of them. Erika didn’t declined his invitation, maybe she knew that Nino want to talk.   
“Are you going to ask me again about why I tell Matsumoto about our engagement?” Erika ask after she make herself at home. Nino rolled his eyes but already used to it, Erika life is one of a princess actually.   
“Yeah. I thought it’s you who said that we shouldn’t tell anyone about it?” Nino put a bottle of water in front of his fiancé.   
“He’s different though.”  
“Why? And technically you also said it in front of another 6 person, you know?” He remind her. Aiba won’t shut up about it. That’s why he keep talking to Nino for the rest of second period.   
“ I’m sorry. But, you know…. “ Nino raised one of his eyebrows, trying hard not to peek at her head. But then a realization hit him.   
“ Eri…. Are you… seriously?” Nino stuttered.   
“ What? Don’t just assumed something Ninomiya.” She hit his shoulder but then lean her head in Nino shoulder.  
“ You fell in love with that mayuge boy?” Nino ignore her.   
“No.”  
“Yes you are. Please, are you forgetting who you lied to? I could read your mind, remember?”   
“Cheating. No fair. I hate you!” Nino smile at how easily Erika fell in his trap, actually Erika could feel if he try to peek into her mind without permission. She trained with him.   
“I love you too. Now, tell me why you told him about the engagement if you like him?”   
“I had too. I’m weird remember? No one would like me if they know about me.” At that Nino get Erika to look at him.   
“ Hey, you’re not weird okay? And there’s thousand boys that lined up to be your boyfriend. Plus, there’s always be me. Just say the word and I’m going to make it official, tonight if you want to.” Nino look straight into her eyes, showing her physically and mentally that he’s serious.   
“Official? Our engagement?”   
“Yes. The decision are in your hand, if you want me to officially be your fiancé, just say it. I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” Nino said, trying to ignoring the part of his heart that say no.   
“What about you? You always agree on everything I decide or choose. Engagement is a big thing you know? What if you meet the love of your life after we call it official?” They sit more comfortable now, with Nino hand around her shoulder and her head in his chest. A position that will make everybody believe they’re actually engaged.   
“Hmm, I’m weird remember? No one wants me.” Nino copying Erika words and get a pinch in his side.   
“Ouch! Hey that’s hurt, princess.”  
“Be serious would you?”   
“I am serious. If there’s someone who weird out two of us, its me. I got two crazy magic running in me, and I couldn’t control it properly. I might hurt anyone. But you, you know me my whole life, even when I’m still in my mom stomach. We grow up together, we train together, I am tuned with you. The chance I hurt you is small, though if there’s a choice, maybe I shouldn’t be with you either.” Now, Erika regret she brought out this topic.   
“I’m sorry, Kazu.”   
“its okay, princess. I came to term with it since a long time ago anyway. Buuuuutttt, to make you feel better….. I also like Ohno-kun. Your President.” Saying that out loud, made Nino more sure that he, seriously like Ohno Satoshi.   
Erika suddenly sat up and look at him straight. “But…..Ohno-senpai…”  
“Have Girlfriend? I know. That’s why I’m not gonna do anything about this. But you, my princess, you and that Matsumoto guy have mutual feeling, so, I, Ninomiya Kazunari encourage you to pursue your love life, but if… IF you’re failed OR tired running after that guy, you could come back to me anytime. I’ll be here.” Nino finished and all Erika could do is hug the shit out of her best friend.   
“That’s sounds really wrong in so many places. But I love you so much, Kazu. Thank you.”   
Nino kiss her forehead and hug her back. “ I love you too, Princess.”  
“I wish it was you, Kazu. It would make everything more easy.”  
“I know right? I also wish it was you, so I don’t have to like someone else boyfriend.”   
“ I hate growing up.”  
“ We all do, princess. We all do.”


	6. When Aiba in Action..... (And Ohno wish he weren't)

Ohno Satoshi staring hole into his paperwork without really read what’s in it. Its been two weeks since he met that pale boy from the party. Ninomiya Kazunari. And with a shocking revelation, that Ninomiya is Erika-chan fiancé. Damn it to the hell and back.   
He will be lying if he said that he feel nothing when their eyes meet. Ohno actually feeling something strong toward Ninomiya, but still can’t decipher what is.   
“Satoshi-kun? You okay?” Sho, his best friend asked from where he sit.  
“I am. Hey Sho-chan, what do you now about the new student?” he said while pretend to read the paper he hold.   
“Huh? Nino?” Sho raised his eyebrows. And Ohno glad that there’s only two of them in the student council room.   
“Nino?” and if Ohno felt a pang of jealousy, he try to play it cool.   
“Sorry, I mean Ninomiya-san. I called him Nino though, because he told me to. What do you want to know about him?” Sho took his iPad that storing all the student info.   
“When did he told you to call him that? And anything that you have in that iPad of yours will be okay.”   
“Masa and him seems to be friend now, and I happen to be there for some sports club data. We talk a bit and he told me to just call him Nino. Why?”   
“Nothing. The info Sho-chan~~” he pout.   
“Whatever. Well, Ninomiya Kazunari, Born in Tokyo on June 17, will be 16 this year. Move to LA when he was 7 and never come back to Japan until recently, now joining Art & History Program despite very capable being a part of Tech & Science program since his IQ is 193. Magic is Air Bender, usage level unknown. That’s it.”  
“That’s it?” Ohno frown. Feeling something weird.   
“That’s it. No family background whatsoever.” Sho shrugged. “Since when you care about new student, Sato?”   
“Nah, Im just curious since he just come here and suddenly he’s Erika-chan’s fiancé.”  
“Ah, that thing? Masa asked Erika-chan about it, and she said its not official. Just something that their parents decide when they’re baby.” And boy, didn’t Ohno feels like jumping around with that info.  
“Ah, Sou…” Ohno play it cool.   
“Sato… you would tell me if something happened right?” Sho looking at him curiously.   
“Of course Sho-chan. Nothing happened. I promise.” He said and Sho only nod.   
Suddenly the door was opened with a loud bang, surprising the two member. Matsumoto Jun walk inside looking mad and mumbling something that sounds like , “ I don’t like that new kid!”   
“You don’t like who, MatsuJun?” Sho look amused.   
“That new kid! Ninomiya! I hate him!” Jun said while waving his arm.   
“Whoaa~ hate is a strong word you know? What happened though?” Sho look around, afraid of something suddenly floating and hit him accidentally. Jun temper sometimes turn him to a poltergeist, quoting from Masaki said.   
“ He act like nothing is matter. Being cold to everybody except Toda-san, even Aiba-chan get a cold shoulder from him. No one is able to refuse Aiba-chan, yet he ignore everything Aiba-chan said. Whats with him trying to be someone cool?!” Jun keep fuming.   
“Aren’t you just jealous that he could be that close to Erika-chan?” Ohno said amused by his youngest member of their small group.   
“What?! No! Why would I jealous of him? And its nothing to do with Toda-san!” Jun trying to denied it but failed with how red his face are.   
“Don’t worry Jun-kun, Sho-chan said they not engaged officialy. You still have a chance you know?” Ohno said calmly, playing with a ball of water.   
“You guys are seriously crazy and I don’t know why am I friend with you!”   
“Because you love us MatsuJun~~!” suddenly a voice add himself into the conversation.   
“Aiba-chan!! You must be hate the new guy too right?”   
“Huh? No. why would I hate him?” Aiba strolling into the room and kiss Sho in the cheek, then sit beside his boyfriend who now smile goofily. Ohno tempted to throw a ball of water just to see that stupid smile disappear, just for fun of course, but wisely hold himself back.   
“You always talk to him but he ignored you all the time, Aiba-chan!”   
Aiba shrug and leaning his shoulder with Sho’s. “ To be honest, he smell different. Not just a normal air bender for me, moreover, he emitting something dark.” That. That gotten Ohno, Sho and Jun attention, you don’t just ignore Aiba when he said something like that.   
Being a powerful earth magic wielder, he could somehow ‘smell’ people and also aware about people Nature. Each of them have been trained by their family to use their power properly, so there’s no way Aiba would say something like that if he didn’t mean it.   
“What do you mean, Aiba-chan?” Ohno feels like his stomach drop, damn Satoshi, what the hell is happening with you? He even ignore weird look from Sho.   
“Hmmhh, I don’t know Leader, but I feel a pull toward him. That’s why I keep talking to him, you know, to get close to him. But yesterday I get a whiff of something dark from him.” Aiba said, but then he took Sho hand and twinned their finger. One of a gesture from Aiba that show he need Sho support. On what? Ohno didn’t know.   
Aiba continue with an expression that isn’t supposed to be used by Aiba-chan, it look so wrong. “ Its not a bad one though, its more something that borderline depressed and really sad at the same time. I wonder what he have been through before, you know, it seems like the weight in his shoulder is ten time heavier than his small body.”   
Everybody fell into a silence, but then the ever stubborn Matsumoto Jun said, “ I don’t care with what happened to that Ninomiya, all I care is his arrogant attitude in school. It pissed me off to no end!”   
Ohno open his mouth to at least calm Jun down, but a voice add itself to their conversation. “ Maybe you should try to know him first before judged someone else, Matsumoto-san.” Erika strode inside the room, and her look is the most cold he ever seen her with. And Jun is visibly pale at that. “Sakurai-senpai, here’s the report that you requested yesterday.” She gave Sho the bright yellow folder and turn around, ready to leave.   
“Erika-chan, wait!” Aiba caught her hand, but then, winced, and let it go again.   
“Sorry Aiba-chan, I’m not in the mood to talk and behave.” Her voice is ice cold and even Ohno shiver a bit at that.   
“How much did you hear?” and Ohno feels like to congratulate himself for being brave.   
Erika turned to him, and he glad that the girl at least not glaring at him. “All of it, Ohno-senpai. And I will be happy if you guys mind your own business.” Then She look straight to Aiba-chan, “ It would be nice if you try to be close to him because you really want to be his friend, without any other intention, Aiba-chan. I would appreciate it so much, because just like what you said, Kazu’s been through way too much that if we pushed him more, he will break.” And she exited the room after that. Leaving the room in an awkward silence.   
“Well, that was intense.” Its was Sho. He glance at Jun who looked like ready to bawling or punch himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it XD


End file.
